The Deal
by neko300
Summary: Kyo finally begins to enjoy his live, but little tat he knew his new found happiness wouldn't last to long. in order to protect the people that he loves the cat must make great sacrifices. will he be able to maintain his sanity or will he lose it? and what does a certain bore know? this story contains SLASH, YAOI (boy x boy) and ANGST. pairings: Akito (male) x Kyo/Haru XKyo
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors blog:**_

_Hello readers! neko300 here this is my First fanfic __**EVER**__! I'm sooooo excited to hear what you guys think._

_Bye the way English is not my first language so if you come across grammatical fails please don't be mad or something. __**. **_

_Ok now to the story._

_This contains a lot of __**SLASH**__ and __**YAOI**__ and a whole shitload of __**ANGST, **__Maybe even __**lime**__ or __**lemon**__ (whatever you call those things) __**Don't like Don't read!**_

_I'm sooooo sorry but I must torture our beloved little kitty cat in this I would rather not but if I didn't I wouldn't be me._

_Rated: M and T (just to be save)_

_Pairings: Haru x Kyo Akito (male) x Kyo_

_Please be kind no flames okay (I don't like them)? But constructive criticism is always welcome __**;)**_

_Please enjoy!_

_(disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket would be great if I did but unfortunately I don't __**-_- **__)_

The deal

Chapter one

"Yukiiiii! Kyoooo! Rise in shinneee!" Shigure screeched swinging the door open and entering his cousin's bedroom.

the moment when the shouts of his older cousin reached his ears the boy's eyes had flew open. the bed haired boy raised from his bed bangs hiding his eyes.

A very "gloomy" atmosphere filled the room as the boy shook his head refuelling a pair of mad frustrated red staring at the novelist as if it would kill him.

Shigure slowly tried to walk away from the angry kitten consumed by the fear that the boy would lunge himself to him and rip him apart.

"ah I-I see your already awake well ehh…see you downstairs then hehe.." the older man mumbled with a grin while backing off.

As if he had chosen the wrong wire on a bomb the fiery teen hat shouted on top of his lungs:" SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS A FRIKKING SATURDAY YOU DAMN ASHOLEISH MUT!

"OOPS! SORRY MINAA!" he heard the older male shout as he quickly left the room and ran downstairs. (Kyo could just **hear** the grin in his older cousins voice) then he heard footsteps quickly retreat to a different angle of the house probably still out of fear that the enraged grumpy boy would come down and mess up his house…..again.

As the footsteps started to faint away into silence the boy rolled his eyes and mumbled "Baka inu…."**Why must that stupid dog always forget that Saturday is not a school day! Seriously school has already started for over 6 months he really should know by now or is he really that STUPID! **Kyo thought while sitting up in his bed.

Even though the dog was in is opinion very stupid he didn't really think that his cousin really thought that Saturday was a school day. no It was quit obvious that it was just his way of getting to him in the morning and oh what did the dog succeed! The boy hated to be waked so early and the fact that it was for no reason made the teen even more angry.

But now that he **was** awake he didn't really see any point of going back to sleep. Or it was more that he couldn't go back to sleep, when he was awake he was awake that's just how he was.

he let out one loud sigh as he got up. He slowly walked to his closed and threw his favourite outfit on containing a pair of baggie trousers and a black T-shirt that seemed to be a little to small for the orange haired teen (not that he cared or anything).

When he was done he headed for the door, but right when he had wanted to open it he het heard a little "chirp" from behind him.

The then had swiftly turned around to look to of the window that was about half a meter above his bed, only to find a little bird sitting there chirping a happy song.

When the animal had noticed the cat standing there staring at him it had quickly flown back out side planting itself on a tree top.

The boy didn't expect other wise than that. Honestly birds really didn't like him, well that was to expect he was the cat after all.

The boy's eyes now wandered through the window.

"It's a nice day": he thought out loud, while staring in to the garden surrounded by trees as sunlight was dancing through the trees and onto the ground.

Other Birds singing playfully in the tree tops, flowers blooming happily under the bright morning sun and grass waiving in the wind. he could even see a white bunny hopping away disappearing behind the trees.

Yes it was indeed a beautiful day.

On days like this the boy felt Somewhere within him grateful to live here,

although he still preferred living with Shishou. But even though he missed his adoptive father he somehow now started to enjoy staying here.

"At least that stupid dog had picked a nice spot to live on": Kyo thought while continuing to gaze into to the forest.

he had rather grown fond of the thick and beautiful forest they lived in.

the house was not too bad either and he really liked to live with Tohru, the boy had even found himself kinde enjoying a fight with the damn rat ones in a wile. Yes Kyo was rather **happy **at the moment, or more that he was more pleased with the way things were now compared to the way they were when he first started living here.

Its not like the cat could get to happy in his state of live but he wasn't going to be locked up for over a year so he had some time to make good memories and hopefully find a way for him to break his curse.(not that he really thought that would happen soon)

He was roughly snapped out of his thoughts by a strange feeling in his stomach.

Was he hungry or something?

"I better get something to eat…" Kyo said while he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

when he had gotten in the kitchen the teen had instinctly walked to the fridge to get his most favourite type of food.

MILK.

Tohru a the time was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

As soon as she saw the red head enter the room she had looked rather surprised.

She had really thought that the cat would want to sleep in today just like he always did in the weekends.

"Ah! Good morning Kyo-kun". She said cheerfully giving him a warm welcoming smile.

Kyo reapplied with a : "morning" as he grabbed one of the cartons milk that were in the fridge and took a few big gulps out of it.

He knew the damn rat wasn't downstairs yet that bastard slept like the dead and when the boy finally did wake up, he would walk around like the **living** dead!

**Damn rat**: Kyo thought clenching the carton harder and almost spilling the milk.

As soon as Kyo had drunk enough he set the carton back into the fridge.

Tohru had asked him if he wanted breakfast he had refused saying that the milk was enough of a breakfast for him.

He didn't really want to eat breakfast today he didn't know why but he still had that weird feeling in his stomach like something bad was going to happen.

He brushed it off assuming that it were just his insides that were a bit out of it according to the food of yesterday that yuki had helped make in a attempt to learn a few cooking skills.(ha yea right)

His thoughts then drifted to the decision what he should do now. He could watch some TV but then there was the big change of him he needing to deal with the zombie version of the damn rat-boy which most likely had woken up to… thanks to their baka cousin that is.

he quickly decided to go out for a morning walk considering what a beautiful sunny day it was.

As soon as he was going to open the door he heard someone ore rather something (he did not consider **that ** as **alive) **come down the stairs.

Kyo flinched as he watched as a particular zombie-like figure slumping down the stairs.

As soon as the gray haired figure was downstairs it stumbled to the orange boy.

The gray haired teen looked with have closed eyes at the other one.

After a few seconds Kyo had finally spoke "….what do ye want ye damn rat?!", but before he knew it the gray haired boy had rested his head on Kyo's shoulder and began to softly snore.

Kyo stood there for a moment but as soon as he (fully) realized that the rat was sleeping on **his** shoulder he screamed "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL!...GET OFF YOU DA..!" before the teen could even finish his cursing the slumbering boy had kicked him right below his eye assuming he should shut up whatever was so noisy.

When Kyo regained his balance he flew forward trying to land a punch shouting: "YE GIRLY BASTARD!" unfortunately this had failed when the half awake youth would dodge the thrown fist and landed yet another kick right on the cats side witch made him crash though yet _another_ paper door.

As soon as this happened Shigure came in hysterical screeching something about why **his** house always needed to be the victim of **their **fights.

As soon as Kyo got up and screamed it was the damn rats fault he tried to go outside but was stopped by his older cousin.

"Yuki can you go to the kitchen I need to have a word with Kyo… its kinde important" the black-haired man stated looking rather serious at the now fully awake rat.

The rather surprised gray-haired boy nodded and made without further protest his way to the kitchen leaving the novelist and a very angry and stunned cat behind him.

He was already happy that he could eat breakfast in **peace** but he was also wondering why his older cousin needed to talk to the baka neko.

He couldn't be that mad about the paper door I mean they already broke so many of those in these past few months.

Yuki sighed and just chose to see it as not his business and went to sit down at the dining table to eat his breakfast.

"serves that idiot right" he said while he took a bite of his breakfast.

_Oooooh Kyo's in trouble now or has Shigure something ells to tell him who knows… aaaw I badly want to let you guys know but You need to wait ok I'll try to update in the following days! I swear! ._

_I truely Hope you liked it ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back bitches! And here is the second chapter of "the god's pet" I really worked hard to make it as good as I possibly could hope you all like It enjoy!_

_This contains a lot of __**SLASH**__ and __**YAOI**__ and a whole shitload of __**ANGST, **__possibly __**lemon**__ (whatever you call those things) __**Don't like Don't read!**_

_(disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket so shut up and let me be creative!)_

Chapter 2: the news

Kyo was really pissed at the moment.

Why? Well he was being dragged off by a (what seemed to be) equally pissed off Shigure that's why!

The teen really didn't like this.

why did that stupid dog wanted to talk to **him** anyway!

he didn't do anything wrong! It was that asshole Yuki that made him crash into the door! It wasn't his fault in the least! Why must that damn rat always make him look like a complete idiot!

Kyo grunted at the thought of the damn rat sitting quietly at the dinner table enjoying his breakfast.

so innocent so well mattered much like a real noble prince from a fairy tail.

at least that's how anyone with healthy eyes would describe the gray haired teen, but our little neko knew better than what his eyes would tell him.

He had learned the hard way that this so called "prince" was in reality a ugly, rotten to the very depths of his core, irritating asshole with only the **face **of an angel.

Kyo chuckled as he confirmed that the term "a wolf in sheep close" suited the rats prescription rather **perfectly**.

he really did hate the damn rats guts. Pretending to be so innocent and honest it was disgusting!

Kyo shook his thoughts of his cousin off as he was being dragged into a room that was way in the back of the house.

As soon as Shigure had released his arm the dog pointed at the "empty" chair that stood in front of a big desk.

The boy looked in curiously at his surroundings he had never been in here before at least not that he could remember.

**This has to be that damn dog's office:** Kyo thought while sitting down

He knew that it existed and he had seen the door of it many times but never really felt the need to explore the unknown space.

But now he could look around his eyes narrowed from how the room was looking.

It was a **dump.**

it looked as if it was hit by a freaking hurricane!

Everywhere his eyes would dare to wander there would be papers, books and adult manga (which was probably the reason why Tohru was not allowed to clean the mess), In fact the only thing that was **not** covert in all sorts of what Kyo called "crap" was the chair where he was currently sitting on!

Shigure walked over to his desk and shoved a few books and papers of of it to create space for him to sit.

As soon as he sat he looked at Kyo whose eyes were still wandering through the "loaded" room.

Shigure frowned as he spoke the teens name causing the boy to snap out of his state and focus his attention on the older man.

Shigure was about to let the words that he wanted to say to his cousin flow out, but even before one of them could find there way out of his system he was interrupted by the enraged loud screaming voice of his younger cousin.

"Why THE HELL did you brought **me **here in this hell hole of you, you stinking mutt!, I didn't do anything wrong!" the teen snapped to the man.

"IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME FOR BREAKING THAT DAMNED DOOR, I SUGGEST YOU PICK THAT STUPID GIRLY RAT!,, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALLONE!"

Kyo wild with rage was already on his way to stomp out of the door.

he knew what was coming and he sure as hell wasn't going to be "put in place" by that stupid perverted dog!

But before he had even reached the door Shigure had grabbed him ones again by the arm tugging him back further in the room.

The older cousin sight and said:" Calm down Kyo this is not about the door"

and made the distressed neko sit down on his seat again.

Kyo was about to get up again, but as soon as he looked at the face of his older cousin he had found himself rather _surprised_ by the expression of the dog.

Worry and sorrow was written all over the novelists face which left the cat somewhat wondering what was wrong with the black haired man in front of him.

He was standing midway from the chair but sank back in it as curiosity got the better of him.

"Then WHAT is it!": the orange neko spat to the novelist which still had the worried look painted on his face.

Now that he was finally given a change to talk Shigure opened his mouth and spoke with a serious tone:" I have news from the main house… " Shigure paused "And it worries me.."

"SO WHAT!": Kyo spat back "IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME! " He felt the feeling in his stomach grow as if his insides were wrestling with each other.

Why would Shigure need to tell him?! He was a free soul till the day he was going to get locked up and that was more than a year from now. He wasn't even _officially_ part of the zodiac so why would he have to know about the details of something he wasn't even allowed to be part of?

Honestly he couldn't care less.

All the crap that the family needed to go through especially Akito's or the damn rats was anything **but **his business! He had enough of crap to deal with…

A part of him didn't even want to know what Shigure had to tell him but another part of him was screaming to know.

Yeah cats **are** curious creatures after all.

"Kyo… It **does **have something to do with you" Shigure stated seriously.

Kyo looked up ears perked wondering what his cousin had to say.

"actually…." Shigure gulped "akito wants to see **you**…" Shigure told him quick and firmly.

_Omg! why does the head of the Akito want to see Kyo?!_

_Is our kitty in danger?_

_Well I guess I should write the third chapter soon so I will leave you with that question for now muhahaha! ._

_Hope you liked it bye bye for now ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again I'm back with yet another chapter of gods pet! (cheering out loud ^o^)_

_I'm so sorry that it took so long everyone but I promise the story will blow your mind!_

_Now I'm sorry this is not the chapter with akito, yet._

_but that will come quick._

_Now enjoy!_

God's pet

Chapter 3:

Yuki was silently sitting at the dinner table looking tiredly at the food before him.

Now that that annoying baka neko wasn't around he could peacefully enjoy breakfast without needing to kick the firely feline's ass in order to create the necessarily peace.

The gray hared teen was still a little taken back by the dangerous look on Shigure's face when he had told him to leave the cat and the dog alone, but he just brushed it off as a sort of warning glare that was meant to tell him not to break the dogs house down.

Yet he still wondered why the older man only had to talk to Kyo.

Leaving that thought he turned around to see Tohru behind him.

He listened to the sweet soft singing sounds of the brown hared girl which was still busying herself around in the kitchen.

Yuki had always thought of the girl as the sweetest and most innocent person in the world and therefore he was really happy to have her by his side.

Glancing back to his meal the rats heart was filled with warmth.

He could easily see that Tohru had put a lot of work and thought into the meal.

He almost felt the water pour out of his mouth whet he eyed those perfect eggrolls and that tasty looking bowl of rice. It was practically inviting the rat to swallow it all in one go.

As the hungry teen grabbed his shop sticks in order to take the first hump of the egg roll to his mouth his ears perked at the sound of a door sliding open.

Both Tohru and yuki looked up to see a **very** pale Kyo in the door opening.

He actually looked even more like a zombie than yuki did a few minutes ago if not paler.

"emmm… Kyo-kun are you ok?" Tohru asked with concern howling in her voice.

Kyo looked up rather looking surprised as if he was snapped out of a dream.

"….What…?" Kyo asked looking like he just woke up.

"She asked if you are sick ,you going deaf or something." Yuki said wile rolling his eyes.

red eyes glared angrily at the gray hared boy as the orange haired continued to stand there.

Kyo bit the inside of his cheek in order to detain himself from screaming at the other boy. He knew al to well that it wasn't smart to start a fight right now.

Yuki snickered at the irritated look on the neko's face, but was rather surprised that his cousin didn't scream things as "damn rat" or "baka nezumi".

His grin grew a few inches as he wondered how far he could push the little kitty.

This should be fun.

"what's wrong? did the little kitty get scowled by the big scary dog?" yuki said with a childish tone in his voice and challenging eyes and.

Kyo was now **really** trying to remain calm.

He clenched his fists as his mouth was slowly filled with a metallic taste as he bit harder on his inner cheek.

Damn how he wanted to wipe that filthy grin of of that damn rats face.

Yuki held back a laugh as he watched the boy's face flush with anger.

He had to admit that he was a little amazed at how long the cat could detain himself, but he was also very amused by the scene that the cat was making.

Kyo's fists were clenched and trembling with anger. His red eyes glared angrily as his face was starting to get a color that perfectly matched his hair.

Yuki could see the hate and the fire in those beautiful red orbs as they seemed to scream something that even devils would find offensive.

He loved to tease the little cat like this, it made him feel powerful to know that he could get the boy in this kind of state by just saying some words that most would ignore.

"a little more" yuki thought to himself

"what is it cat got your tongue?" yuki teased knowing that this was the last he needed to give.

And he was right.

In less than a second Kyo had launched himself at the rat screaming "SHUT THE HELL UP!", but before the boy could even land a punch he had felt a hard knock in his gut which send him flying across the kitchen. He came down a few seconds later on the hard kitchen floor.

Tohru had yelped at the sudden crash of the cat.

Yuki looked surprised at how easy this had been. Normally the cat would make more of a fight.

Maybe the boy was sick? Or just tiered maybe?

Kyo quickly stood up and was about to launch himself again in order to punch that evil smirk right of the damn rats face, but then he saw in the corner of his eyes Tohru looking at him.

teary pleading eyes were staring at him clearly hoping to stop this fight.

Kyo stopped in his tracks as he felt guilt wash over him.

He knew how much she hated it when they fought and he was always feeling guilty when she would look at him wit those big pleading chocolate colored orbs.

He continued to stand there for a few seconds seeing the surprised face of the rat and the with hope filled face of Tohru.

"AAARRGG! FINE !" Kyo yelled suddenly making the other two teens jump in surprise.

and with that the angry teen made his way for the door flung it open and shut it with a loud bang.

The two teens stood there for a moment. They were both thought that the firely neko would continue the fight with pleasure like always.

"what was that all about" Shigure asked when he came in the kitchen "I heard some noise"

"oh that was just the idiot" yuki said with a small smile on his face while sitting back in his chair.

"emmm…. Shigure-san… is Kyo ok, I mean….. he looked a little… well pale…" Tohru asked with a worry written on her face.

"oh well, that's not that surprising " Shigure said.

"what?" yuki asked looking curious at the tone that Shigure had used to clothe the words.

"oh nothing" Shigure said with a smile.

maybe It was better if he didn't tell the boy about kyo's appointment with the god, given how easily irritated and destructive the neko was. Shigure himself didn't really want his house to

suffer more from the teens rampages….

Kyo punched the hard wooden sulfas of the big tree as he let all of his anger out.

He was swatting all over and was panting loudly as he looked at his now bloody knuckles.

"that damned rat" he cursed under his breath as he threw another punch at the poor tree

.

"he started it why am I always the one that has to be the bigger person! What is with everybody today! First the fucking "invitation" and Shigure and now that stupid rat….. AGAIN!" he thought angrily not knowing that he was glaring at the tree (poor tree…)

As soon as the angry feline had calmed down his mind went straight back to what Shigure had told him about the whole akito thing.

**He stood there…just frozen.**

**His feet felt like they were nailed to the ground.**

**He felt like something had hit him in the stomach.**

**he was suddenly very nocuous .**

"**why….why… does he want to lock me up now? NO! he cant! We had a agreement! He cant do that! Its to early…!" Kyo thought panicking.**

**He looked up to see Shigure looking down with his bangs over his eyes.**

" **now I don't know why akito wants to talk to you Kyo…" Shigure stopped for a moment and pulled his head up in order to meet kyo's gaze. **

**Shigure's eyes winded as he saw The boy staring in complete shock.**

**Shigure walked over to the staring neko and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**Then the dog spoke with a soft reassuring voice " Kyo please…. don't worry I don't think he's going to lock you up " **

**Kyo's eyes soften a bit but he still looked rather terrified.**

**Shigure sight and kneeled before the teen sinking to the ground till they were on eye level with each other.**

"**but please Kyo…. when you go to meet him…. Don't do anything to offend him in anyway… " Shigure said with clear hesitation in his voice.**

"**do… do you understand Kyo?" Shigure spoke with a pleading tone in is voice.**

**The boy stared right into those big brown orbs which were consumed with worry.**

**understanding what the dog was saying the orange haired boy nodded.**

"**okay…" Kyo managed to bring out.**

**A smile was being formed on the older mans face as he stood up his eyes had still a bit of worry in them but also a great amount of relief.**

"**good " Shigure said.**

**Shigure raised again and turned around to walk out of the room to leave the boy alone for a while.**

"**when" Kyo asked with steady voice.**

**Shigure swiftly around surprised that the boy ad spoken in such a serious tone.**

**He looked at the boy his eyes were no longer terrified no they were now stern and stood strong full of courage with just a slight splinter of worry.**

"**emm…" Shigure chocked "tomorrow.." **

"what the hell can I expect from this…" Kyo wondered out loud.

Maybe akito was planning to lock him up early or worse to lock him right away!

No…no he must not think like that they had a deal, but then again who can say the god would keep his word to the monstrous cat?

Maybe akito thought that the cat could never beet the mouse and in order not to waist time he could just lock him up now…

as the boy was thinking, he had felt a liquate trickle down his palm.

As soon as his head had snapped up to see what was wrong he was surprised to see that he was still punching the poor tree.

He quickly pulled away from the (now gashed in) tree in order to take a look at his now bleeding hand.

the boy frowned at the sight of the fleshy limp.

It was covered in blood and broken skin had a few splinters in it.

"damn…" Kyo sight.

Out of instinct he started to take out the crushed wood pieces and licking the wound (just like a cat would do oh the irony)

As soon as he was done Kyo looked at his wounded hand again.

He frowned at the sight of his busted up hand. it was still open and it looked rather disgusting but at least the bleeding stopped.

when he came to realize that Tohru would most likely freak out about such a little thing he had regretted the punch immediately.

"she's gonne get crazy if she sees this…" he thought.

He had quickly torn off a peace of his black shirt and wrapped it around the wound he didn't really care he kinde had a lot of those…

"this should do" the cat said expecting the wrapped up hand.

"maybe I should go home…" the feline said turning around.

It was right then when the cat started to feel rather weak…. It felt like his legs were jelly and his head was clouded.

He doubted that this was because of all the commotion of the past day.

within a uneasy feeling Kyo looked up to the sky.

The sky was covered with dark clouds which looked thick and ready to give in to the weight of the water that was clearly building up inside it.

"oh no not now.. it can't rain now!" he cursed. "maybe if I run really fast I can get back to the house befo…"

The sentence was interrupted by a drop of cold water that fell on the teens forehead and trickled down his cheek.

As soon as the drop had fallen off his shin a few other had fallen out of the clouds and another few and another. Soon it had started to rain heavily this to de dislike of the now already almost soaked cat.

"oh really awsome!" he scolded the whether.

He turned around and started to run as fast as his weakened legs could run.

Kyo felt a great relief as the house was getting in sight he had ran for almost half an hour in the devilish poring rain.

As soon as he came to the front door he had flung it open.

He took off his shoes and went straight upstairs in order to avoid a surten brown haired girl.

He didn't want her to see his wounds as he already said she would go crazy if she found out.

He went in his room shut the door tight and made a short sprint for his bed.

he laid on his bed for a moment then he reached for under his bed.

He pulled a first aid kit from under the bed he always had one in his room for situations like this.

He unwrapped his hand and tossed the dirty cloth in the trashcan near his desk.

Then he took the first aid kit and grabbed some antibiotics and some bandages.

The wound was already pretty clean thanks to the licking and the rain.

After he treated the wound he wrapped it up.

As soon as he had cleaned all the mess up and put the first aid kit back under his bed he laid down on his now slightly wet bed.

He would shower tomorrow right now He was tired really tired.

No surprise a lot had happened today.

Kyo let his eyelids fall down in order to take him to the dream world he always liked to visit when it rained like this.

Kyo felt his stomach cramp s he thought of what kind of day tomorrow was.

Tomorrow was the day he needed to go to the main house. Well that's what the damn dog had told him at least.

Kyo's eyes snapped open again and relaxed again.

He sight as he rolled over.

He really **really** wanted to sleep right now but his mind swiftly returned to the worrying thoughts what akito needed from him.

He closed his eyes again and refused to think about what could happen tomorrow.

Instead he thought of school and about Tohru and what kind of new techniques he could use on the rat in they're next battle.

With those thoughts the curled up cat boy finally drifted off to sleep.

_So what do ye think?_

_I'm sorry that this took so long….but I will try to update faster._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Hope you've enjoyed it ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's blog:**_

_Neko: Oh dear oh dear! my fanfic has viewers than I could ever dream! _

_I'm sooooo happy that you all like it and I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update but I had some troubles with how to start this chapter and it was pretty long to write ha-ha but yea who needs sleep!._

_And sorry you guys had to wait for so long but I've discovered Fairy tail so yea…._

_But that all aside welcome to yet another chapter of THE DEAL._

_Yes yes I know I changed the name and yes I know it's a bit long but trust me I have a reason._

_But once again welcome everyone!_

_Haru: its my turn right? _

_Neko: yes haru that's right the stage is yours!_

_Haru:… do I need to be scared? _

_Neko: no my little calf you have no reason to…..yet_

_Haru:….. what was that_

_Neko: oh nothing nothing! Just enjoy ^-^_

_Haru:…_

_Kyo: JUST WHRITE THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!_

_Neko: never!_

_Haru: Kyo?_

_Neko: wait how did you get in here my little kitty3?_

_Kyo(seeing red): Quit the fucking chit chat and get to your damn work woman!_

_Haru: oh and write the disclaimer when your at it._

_Neko: sigh* okay okay… damn animals.._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing! Nothing at all_

_Kyo (rolling his eyes): about damn time._

_Neko:….Meany…._

_Haru: Okay with that said here's the chapter 4 hope you like it ^-^_

_Kyo: you better!_

_Neko: Ha-ha okay okay here is it bye you guys. don't forget to review!_

The deal

Chapter 4

Haru twitched lightly as warm sunlight touch his cheek.

**So warm…. Wait why? I never leave my curtain open right?**

…**.Is it already morning or something?**

The drowsy cow remembered going to his room to study for the test the other day.

He also remembered and feeling a bit sleepy and considering that he should go to bed or not.

But what he didn't remember was actually going to bed.

Haru slowly opened his eyes but all he could see was the creamy wood from his desk.

He grunted as he saw the textbook laying under him "closed" apparently he didn't even get to study after all.

**Oh no seriously great! Now I'm sure I will get a F.**

Haru turned his head for 30 degrees in order to see his wall clock which was ticking happily.

**Shit already past 12?  
**

Haru scolded himself for sleeping in like this he had promised Momiji to take him to the history museum down town.

Honestly Haru wasn't really fond of the idea of walking around all day in a boring place like that looking at pictures and other crap of people that already died long loooong ago, but even though the cow was strong willed he was still no match for his cousin's big round blue eyes which would eye him pleadingly and would pierce though his soul in order make them say that magic word where the blond would long to "yes".

Haru sight as he remembered his weakness towards the blond boy.

…**Well done is done. Maybe if I skip breakfast I will be able to make it in time.**

But as soon as haru thought about skipping the most important meal of the day his stomach rumbled loudly in protest.

…**I think… I better get some breakfast before I starve.**

Haru sight as he stood up. His bones cracked and he felt sore all over probably from sleeping in such a unnatural position.

He arced his back in attend to stretch the stiff mussels.

Grunting he walked slowly out of his room and down the stairs. He really was hungry.

As soon as he got in the kitchen he saw his mother preparing breakfast.

Haru felt his stomach sink he hated to see his mother he rather eat alone.

While Swallowing the knot in his throat he headed to the dinning table.

As soon as he had walked in the kitchen Haru's mom had turned around " ah… Haru-kun ohajo'' she said with a soft voice avoiding eye contact.

"… ohajo " haru said with a unpleasant expression.

He really hated having to eat with his mother near.

He knew his mother didn't like him he knew that very well.

Of all the zodiac animals except probably the cat the cow was the most disgraceful.

He did understand his mothers feelings though. Having a son possessed by the cow brings a lot of troubles of course the greatest of these was is other half "black".

Whenever black came in the picture things would go terribly wrong and the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it!

Every time he would go "black " he had lost control hurt people or destroyed things end than the most annoying part of it all he couldn't remember anything that had happened after wards!.

Whenever his other side took over everything would fade from his eyes.

it would be impossible to control his body any further and it sounds kinde scary but he could still feel his body moving but he just couldn't control it anymore it was like he was some sort of marionette and someone ells was pulling his strings. Someone evil…

As soon as the cow was finished eating breakfast the white-and-black haired boy had walked out of the kitchen without saying a word.

He stomped with high speed through the hallways of the main house with the quest to find the main entrance where most possibly his cousin would wait for him.

**I even get lost in my own house! What a joke. **

Haru cursed himself for his lack of sense of direction.

After a lot of searching and cursing he finally found the main entrance.

He looked at the big doorway as if it was the freaking "gateway of heaven".

"haa.. finally….thought I'd never make it.." haru said panting as sweat dripped down his head. He felt like he had ran a fucking marathon!

**Why the hell does this house have to be so damn big!...oh great now I sound like kyo…**

as soon as he had reached the entrance he expected to see the little blonde enthusiastic bouncing ball which listened to the name "Momiji" but instead he of that he saw a much taller figure appearing in the doorway. As the figure came closer more details were revealed ready to be seen. Haru's eyes winded as he spotted a bright shade of orange on top of the figures head.

"Kyo?" Haru said still panting

The other boy's eyes winded as well as soon as he saw the cow standing in front of him.

"what are you doing here?" haru said walking towards the orange haired teen.

"None of your da!" Kyo was in the middle of his sentence when he was interrupted by a loud happy voice.

"HARUUUUU-CHAANN!" the little blond screamed and jumped right into the cow cousin them both to fall on to the ground.

"Momiji get off your choking me" haru said pulling on to the smaller boy's shirt.

"ah sorry Haru-Chan! " and with that Momiji let himself being pulled off by the taller boy.

Haru put the grinning blond down and pulled himself in a sitting position.

He glanced to the door searching for a bright orange color only to find nothing there.

**What? Where did he go so fast? **Haru thought while frowning.

"why do you have such a angry look on your face Haru-chan?" Momiji said looking rather worried.

Haru glanced right and left but his fiery cousin was nowhere to be seen

"where did he go?" haru asked

"where did who go?" Momiji asked looking worried even more. Did haru fall on his head or something?

The cow now looking rather disorientated Momiji reached out and placed his had onto his cousin's forehead.

"mmnnn…you don't have a fever " Momiji said still looking worried "do you really wasn't to go?"

Haru chook his head and stood up "no its fine it must have been my imagination"

"are you sure?" Momiji said obviously worried.

Haru nodded and began to walk soon to be followed by the now again enthusiastic bunny.

But as they walked haru just could not shake the thought that he really had seen Kyo.

**He couldn't really have been here right?**

**I mean what business would the cat have here anyway? Its ridicules he's not even allowed here…I must be more out of it than I thought…**

Haru now really annoyed with his own thought forced himself to focus on the trip with his cousin and to forget the whole incident.

When he had calmed his senses he had heard Momiji chirping something about how awsome the museum needed to be and how he would go and see everything.

**This is going to be a loooong day…**

As Kyo walked though the main entrance of the main house he found a pair of big gray eyes staring into him.

**Oh no not now…** Kyo inertly cursed as he saw no one but haru standing in front of him.

As he looked into those big chocked eyes he already knew the question that the cow was going to ask him in a few seconds.

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" the shocked cow muttered out.

**Oh crap! He saw me…quick! What do I do now! **Kyo started to panic what could he possibly do now?

Shigure had warned him to make sure no one would see him and he knew why god knows wasn't that stupid.

If someone would find out that he was here akito would sure to be pissed as hell! The cat is never to be allowed into the main house ever! And if invited he or she must make sure that only the god knows that he or se is here those are the rules and only a fool would be stupid enough to break them. 

Kyo chocked as he stared into the cows face. **I have to say something! Anything!.**

Kyo took in a deep breath and said out loud "None of your da!" but before he could finish his cursing a little blond flash had tackled the cow to the ground.

Kyo stood there for a moment before realizing that this was his change! He quickly but quietly snug into the most near hallway and hid behind a open door.

Kyo could now only prey that the cow would be as stupid as people said he was otherwise he would be screwed!…

**Please just go you stupid cow!** Kyo thought hoping that Haru would do as he requested.

To his full surprise Kyo watched as haru got up and walked away with a chirping Momiji following behind him.

**Well at least the universe grants me some luck for once…** Kyo thought sarcastically to himself.

As soon as he had convinced himself that the two older boys were probably already out of town, he swiftly returned to the main hallway and took a right then a left and then another right.

Even though he didn't live in the main house he knew the way to Akito's room like it was his own. Everybody knew the way to **that** room…the people who didn't where probably the people that had there memories taken away by Hatori.

He stopped as he reached the slide door of the god's room.

Now he would lie if he said he wasn't scared but for some reason his stomach was feeling weirder than ever and he doubted that this was because of fear.

He took yet again a deep breath and reached his hand out to the wood on the side of the paper door and carefully knocked on it.

"come in" a cold icy voice called making kyo's hair stand straight on his neck.

Kyo closed his eyes for a moment just to prepare himself for whatever was going to come when he would go through that door. He took one deep breath and then carefully slid the door open and stepped inside.

Whenever he would come into any unknown space Kyo would instinctly look first around to his surroundings but this time he didn't. all he was focused on where those icy black eyes that were starring at him as he came in.

the older male was wearing a gorgeous yakuza witch bright colored figures and flowers decorating it and he was sitting on a big pillow at the end of the huge room looking with a "high and mighty" expression on his slim flawless face looking much like the god that he was entitled to be.

"konichiwa my little monster" the older man said in a piousness tone "here take a seat"

Akito pulled his arm out of his long sleeve and pointed his long slender finger to the pillow that was laying a few feet from his.

"come on don't be shy" akito said teasingly amusement

much to his dislike Kyo bowed before walking to the pillow.

As he sat he took in the possibilities of what would happen next.

What would akito want this time? Would he want to lock him up? Or just beat him or something?

**Damn what do you want this time you damned sadist?! **Kyo thought as his palms began to sweat.

Akito was watching in full amusement. Seeing the little neko nervous like this it was magnificent to see.

**Just you wait my cute little neko…. I wonder what you will chose…** Akito thought while grinning to himself.

Kyo was getting a bit pissed and a little bit freaked out by how the god was just staring at him.

**Damn I didn't come here to sit here as decoration!** Kyo thought while irritated **come on spit it out , why the hell am I HERE?!**

Finally after a few minutes silent akito stood up.

**About damn time** Kyo thought to himself.

Akito began walking back and forth though the room knowing red bright eyes following every single step that he made.

Suddenly the god spoke up causing the orange haired boy to jump in surprise

"now do you know why you are here my little monster?" the black haired man spoke with venom in his voice.

**Is he serious how the hell should I know?! **Kyo thought scolding to himself.

"…no… I do not…" Kyo spoke after a few moments. He knew he needed to tri to control his anger here because if e didn't and he would yell or shout to the head of the family hell would break lose probably not only for him, if akito was really pissed he would take it out on anyone. Wait could that be a reason why he was here? Had someone made the god angry and would he now take it out on him?

"so you don't" akito said still walking back and forth "could you guess?"

**What the hell…** Kyo scolded as he eyed the family's head

**what kind of game is he playing?**

After a moment of thinking Kyo finally found an obvious answer that he knew akito wanted to hear.

"I don't know" Kyo muttered out.

"why not?" akito said with a evil grin.

Then Kyo knew what the god wanted him to say.

**Oh so he wants it this way** Kyo thought knowing what to do next.

"because I'm a stupid disgraceful monster" Kyo muttered head hanging low.

He didn't really felt this way about himself but he felt this was the shortest way to the end of this conversation. He had more of them with the head after all….

"aah! correct my monster you are" akito said grinningly stopping in front of Kyo hovering over him "it's good that you know that"

Kyo was staring at the taller figure with pure hate in his eyes but also with something ells…fear.

Kyo wanted to ask what the hell the head wanted from him but not sure if it was a good idea to do so.

Before Kyo really said something Akito had walked back slowly and planted himself back in to his seat "well well my dear little neko I will help you figure out why you are here, you see it's been like 6 months when that little girl came into your care and I think I've been really generous to let her stay with you "

Kyo's eyes winded in shock when the girls name was being spoken.

**Tohru! **Kyo thought alarming. If he dares to touch her I will kill him!

Akito watched the cat's chocked expression and it almost felt like he drank from the sight like a bee drinks nectar from a flower.

He really loved to see the cat like this he loved to make him feel insecure he loved to mentally play him and he absolutely loved those brave stern red orbs which looked like they always had wild fire weaving inside them flames that looked like they could never be put out ever.

"but you know I'm not really a giver right my little monster" akito looked at Kyo with pure evil consuming his eyes. "I want something in return."

**Oooh crap… **Kyo thought almost out loud his stomach making a almost ninety degrees turn. This was bad really really bad.

Kyo gulped as he asked the much wanted question "what do you want"

Akito had longed to hear that question for the past 15 minutes. he grinned widely as he stood and walked towards the nervous neko and knelt down till they were on eye level with each other.

Looking right into the nervous and secretly scared red orbs akito liked his lips before speaking soft "I will give you a choice" the wicked grin the god was wearing winded further while he was staring wide eyed directly into the teen's obviously scared ones.

"**you or the girl**"

_Whaa! So sorry for the cliff hanger guys but I just thought it would make the next chapter a bit more interesting ;)_

_hope you guys liked it I promise I will tri to update sooner just for you guys 3_

_I love you all! Bye bye for now xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors blog:**_

_Neko: Muhahaha! I'm back with yet another chapter of __**the deal**__.. but eh this chapter is kinde what everybody is waiting for deeeeep down I guess ;P_

_Kyo: what do you men by that?! _

_Neko: oooh nothiiiiiing *.*_

_Kyo: I don't trust this ("-_-)….. but how did you even end up updating so slow! YOU ARE SO DAMN LATE!_

_Neko: aah I'm so sooo sorry my little kitty but I was sooooo busy these past few days .!_

_Kyo: Geez quit talking like that! your beginning to sound like that damn perverted dog! And by the way where the heck were you busy with anyway, in the middle of summer with no holiday plans or something what so ever?!_

_Neko: AH! So mean, oooh Kyo-kun! your breaking my heart with those foul words of yours ah! So hurtful (*epic dramatic pose*) _

_Kyo:….arg so noisy…. Now she's starting to act like that stupid yandere bore….._

_Momiji: you were probably sleeping or something right Nek-chan!_

_Neko: Ack!* ….maybe…-_

_Kyo: so useless…._

_Neko:…sorry! QAQ_

_Momiji: ne Nek-chan you should probably whrite the disclaimer that way you can start writing right away ne?!._

_Neko: sniffle*…. Okay…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…. QA0_

_Kyo: well was that so hard. Where is all the fuss about anyway?! what the hell is so special about this damn chapter that everybody is so exited?_

_Neko:…..0-0_

_Kyo: what?_

_Neko: no nothing…. nothing is gonne happen… nothing at allll teehee… ^-^_

_Kyo:….. I have a bad feeling…_

_Momiji: hehe come on Kyo don't be scared it's all for the fans!^6^_

_Kyo: …..that doesn't help one damn bit._

_Neko: haha with that said lets start the show now shall we? ^o^_

The DEAL: Chapter 5.

Kyo couldn't believe the words he had just heard.

This guy was just plain CRAZY! To even think of him letting that bastard touch Thoru in **any** way was already insane!

Kyo felt heat streaming through his veins his heart pumping it with fast speed towards his head.

The teen was mad, raging mad he wanted to punch that son of a bitch right there and then! But he knew if he did that he would only make matters worse. the words the god had just spoken were still spooking in his head. "**You or the girl". **

It wasthen that the cat had decided to calm down a bit and let the (to his record) ridiculous proposal sink in.

**So he's basically letting me choice between me and Thoru? You mean as in the one that I choose will be his new "punching bag"?! You've got o be kidding me! Who does that stupid bastard think that he is?! Does he expect me to just let him have Thoru to be his new toy?! Does he really think I'm that much of a MONSTER!? **Kyo thought as he felt another rage wave come up.

To even think that he would do such a thing! There was no way he could let something bad happen to Thoru! She was the one that had always been there for him when others wouldn't.

Other than him she was nice, pure and really way to good for this world. She had made it to become one of his only burning lights left on this world the one that was always cheerful and smiling! He just couldn't let anything happen to that smile! he owns her way to much than to betray her like that! It may sound cliché but just like many of his family he also felt that the girl had **saved **him. And if it meant that he needed to become the "gods new toy" in order to protect her then so be it!

Akito's began to snicker to himself as he eyed the stunned cats face.

Red orbs were wide and had a mixture of shock, fear and pure hate and anger whelming within them, also they wore a little glance of disgust deep inside of them. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyebrows were high on his face. Oh what a wonderful face indeed exactly how he had wanted the cat to react! He had waited for so long to finally see that expression and may all the kamies be there to witness he was far from being finished with his little toy.

Kyo looked up as he had heard the soft laughter from the man above him.

**Where the hell are you laughing at you asshole! **Kyo though as he stared angrily at the god which was now laughing quit hard. The laughter was echoing through the room like it would go on forever.

It was starting to freak the red head out being in here with that guy.

"What the hell is funny you bastard!" Kyo screamed at the top of his longs as his anger got the better of him.

Instantly after the little rampage of the cat the god had fell silent.

In one swiftly movement the older man had kicked the sitting teen to the cheek making him fall backwards for a few inches before being yanked by his shirt by the big hands of the god pulling him upright and toward the older man's face till they were staring right into each others eyes.

The god's dark venomous eyes piercing through red determined ones.

"Well well, it seems like you have already made up your mind….you little bitch" the god said on a dangerous tone while his grin continued to grow wider.

That specific tone in the older man's voice made Kyo's stomach hurl and cramp, and made his already racing heart skip a beat.

What was he going to do now? Would he be beaten? Or probably tortured? Burn him or cut him maybe! What the hell is he going to do!

Kyo still struggling with his thoughts flinched as the god raise his hand.

**Oh crap!** Kyo though alarmingly, shutting his eyes tight in preparation of the blow that would probably strike his body spreading a possibly stinging pain through his body.

Only that blow never came, instead the boy felt a warm hand making contact with his left cheek slipping a few fingers under his shin tugging it up a little bit.

The fiery teen's eyes shot open at the unexpected contact just in time to see a pear of dark eyes staring into his while a pair of rough lips collided with his own.

The teen's eyes whined in horror as the god's tongue began to discover the inner caverns of his mouth licking his own tongue with strength and dominants.

"nnng..!" the red head protested as heat started to rise to his face. As soon as he had remembered that he did indeed have limbs, the boy had desperately tried to break himself away from the man but no matter how he tried to turn and squirm he couldn't come free from the gods firm grasp.

The now completely panicking teen did a desperate attemd to kick the older man but this failed as the god swiftly reached out and grabbed his foot causing the boy to lose his balance. The god took this last thing to his advances by slowly leaning forward.

There was a loud *Ploff* echoing through the room and Kyo arced his back as he fell a dump pain onto his spine. He was now laying on his now kinde aching back but what he was more concerned about was that the god now on top of him.

The god crowed his way further up hovering over the teen. Kyo eyed the face above him. The god had a specific look in is eyes that he really did not like a look that frightened him really an almost "hungry" look.

Akito looked at the now completely red teen. The face of the boy was almost the same color of his hair, the lips where slightly bruised and parted with a little trail of saliva in the corner and the eyes oh THOSE EYES! Oh how did he love those eyes! He always thought of Those big red orbs as the most beautiful thing of it all! They where no longer filled with pride and bravery no they now had a complete stunned look in them, but that was not all. Also they had fright and a slight sparkle of pore horror in them and yet they were still so …. WILD. Even looking at them made the god's heart almost jump out of his chest.

Then just before the god had lunged forward for another taste of those rosy lips they had moved, speaking out a whole world of words.

"**What the fucking hell !"** And with that the boy's foot had made hard contact with the god's stomach sending the man flying, landing a few meters further with a loud Ploff the god grunted loud as a stinging pain spread over his gut.

The still flustered boy quickly stood up and lunged for exit only to find it locked. **Shit!** The boy thought. The boy was about to kick the annoying barrier that stood between him and his so much wanted freedom (or at least his much needed scrap of peace) in when suddenly a voice had whispered darkly into his ear.

"**where do you think your going?"**

The shocked teen had swiftly turned around and slowly backed off from the man which now before him.

**h-how the hell did he move so fast? **Kyo thought while still backing off. **I thought that stupid bastard was dying what the fuck?**.

The god was now (thanks to the cat which kept walking away from him) a few feet away. The man stared in pure fury at the boy piercing him with is stern gaze. This alone was making the red head nervous.

"a-away from you… Y-you creep!" the boy nervously choked out still trying desperately to open the unmovable door.

"oh" the man said with and playful grin on his face.

"so you rather want that **girl **to be your replacement then" 

The boy was dumbfounded by the words that the man had just spoken. Staring wide eyed to te ground the boy began to panic.

**Wha…what….Tohru. NO! not that I will not allow this! I can't….possibly….** the boy inertly began to drown in his thoughts but the one thing he did knew was that he had made his choice.

The boy raised his head seenebly reprising the god which was still eyeing him with those disgusting eyes.

Then the red head opened his mouth and spoke one word:

"**Fine" **

The god's grin grew a few inches as his eyes led up with dark light and shadow. Oh he had so hoped for this reaction! Finally he had what he wanted!

Then the older man threw his jakuza open (surprising the cat in his turn) refueling a muscular naked chest and walked calmly back to his large pillow and sat down. With a big grin on his face and pure satisfaction he then aid

"**then come to me my monster."**

Kyo shakily walked towards the man. He was shivering this time not of rage no something much worse than that. FEAR. **When did this man get so muscular! He was supposed to be dead sick and yet here he is! Trying to blackmail me and all, seriously what the fuck is going on! **The boy thought almost out loud.

When he was a few feet away from to his prescription "hell" the god had raised his hand seining him to top.

"….what?" the cat asked still looking at the ground.

"your shirt" the god said sternly "take it off"

The cat flinched as his cheeks grew hot again and for a second he had eyed the man dangerously.

Then knowing what would happen if he didn't he hesitantly graped the underside of his shirt and pulled it in one swift movement over his head refueling another but slightly more tanned bear muscular chest and stomach.

The god could not believe his eyes. How incredibly beautiful this boy was was merely in human. Ooh he wanted to feel those muscles, oh and how he wanted to touch that sweet sun kissed skin and oh dear kamies did he want to break hose beautiful red orbs making them cry in salvation and terror.

"good now come" the god said while standing up and throwing his arms out once more.

On cue the boy walked slowly in to the man's arms still hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

The god now pleased with the fact that he finally got what he wanted was grinning widely while closing the boy in.

Then with a icy tone the god whispered in the teens ear:

"**Now lets have some fun shall we"**

_**Heey mina! again sorry for the cliff hanger but this chapter wasn't meant to b be a lemon anyway so…..**_

_**And really srry if you find it short but that's how I rule.**_

_**But hey don't give up now because I plan for other chapters to be so yeaa don't forget to review PLEASE!**_

_**Xxxx neko-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello people, so sorry for the long wait but you know school takes a toile on all of us .._

_But here it finally is so enjoy!3_

_Oh and please don't forget to review, it really motivates me. _

Chapter 6

Kyo let out a long loud sigh as he entered his room. He slowly walked over to his bed and let himself fall onto the soft surface of the mattress (he really didn't had the energy to do this normally).

**Finally…. Home:** he thought irritated.

It had been a freaking hellish walk from the main house and he still didn't quit know how he had made it home or how he got around his "housemates" without them noticing him but one thing he did know: his legs and feet were hurting like hell.

The teen slightly shifted in an attend to get into that typical ball form he so loved. The boy groaned softly as he felt a sharp pain shooting through his body. where did that come from? Was it his legs… or feet, or maybe even his back?

he grinded his teeth as he forced his body to bend into that ball-like form. That position was rather soothing for the boy. When he was in it he would feel felt weirdly calm and… save…like nothing could happen to him.

When he was a kid he would often go into that position at night. He didn't really know why but Whenever he would experience anything bad or frustrating he would always end up like that afterwards. Even at the age of merely six the Souma curse had weighted heavily on the boy. Back then it was normal for him to think that he was indeed a monster and he did not deserve to have any friends or love. At least this was what is own father had learned him at a young age so it was kinde natural for him to believe it at that time. But his mother was different. She would always be there for him and say she would love him even though he was the cat. He didn't really believe those words though he always felt that they were half-meant, But still she had always been an sort of "light in the dark" for him. Those sweet words of her were in a strange way soothing, even if they were half-meant. Then the day came that his mother took her own live, and he was left all alone in the darkness….

The boy drew his legs closer to his chest as he remembered the horrible scene of when he had found his mother.

His mother was taking a bath while he was playing, but this took way to long that expected. Little Kyo started to get worried and called out his mother asking if everything was okay. When he didn't get an answer he walked over to the bathroom finding the door unlocked. He knocked on the door and called his mother again only to receive nothing but silence. The boy really worried that his mother could have possibly drowned in the bath, hesitantly opened the door.

He stared with big shocked eyes at horrific scène before him. His mother was laying naked in the tub filled with bloody water. She was staring at him with blank lifeless eyes, one of her long white arms was leaning over the edge of the bath dripping blood which was flowing out of a big cut on her wrist and a bloody razor was laying on the floor.

Kyo quickly buried his face into his pillow, he certainly didn't want to remember that…

He already had way to much on his head with that damn Akito! Really…this flashback was the last thing that he needed.

"**damn pervert" **the boy felt shivers running up his spine as he remembered that maniacal grin that the man had worn when he pushed him down.

Only one word could fully describe the feeling that shot through him as those hands ran all over him, violating and humiliating him at the same time.

"**disgusting**"

**What the hell even happened back there?...**:the boy thought shifting uneasily in his covers. .**…wa..was I…. raped? **

Suddenly The cats eyes shot open.

Wide-eyed the boy sat up, sweat trickling down his forehead. Was he really raped by the god? Was he?... No… right? Tha…that's impossible! the god is supposed to simply despise the cat! Not to do that to him… right?

Kyo, really tired of his own mulling lowered himself back down and shifted nervously in his bed desperately trying to get his mind to shut its trap, but no matter how much he tried it was hopeless. As soon he closed his eyes he would see those sadistic eyes staring down on him. Maybe….just maybe… he really was…

**No….no I wasn't…..raped…right? **The red head thought trying to convince himself. ** I mean sure he did touch me…. in a rather sick way… but…. he didn't go **_**that**_** far. He only touched… but further he didn't do anything so... maybe I'm just overreacting?**

The boy opened his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Maybe…it really wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe he was just overreacting ….if this was what he had to do to keep Thoru save… than maybe this wasn't all that bad.

He could easily think of worse things that Akito could do to him, so if he kept those in mind that this was…..

Aarg! All this thinking crap was starting to hurt his head. He really REALLY needed some sleep….

**Yea sleep…just relax… okay… juuuust relax Kyo:** the boy softly spoke to himself.

but even though he tried closing his eyes allowing sleep to come to him something within the cat was telling him that falling asleep would be the last thing he would do tonight.

Big blank red eyes were staring blankly at the mix of letters and numbers on the blackboard.

A voice in front of it was muttering many un-understandable words while writing more (what seemed to Kyo) hieroglyphics on the green/black surface.

As much as He desperately tried to concentrate on the endless muttering rumble the boy always found his thoughts wandering away after just a few seconds.

Really why math had to be so boring he really didn't have an idea.

Grunting, the impatient teenager turned his head to see the clock on the wall of the classroom.

It was ticking slowly, so slow.

He felt his stomach hurl as he watched the clock hands moving slowly forward as the device made the oh so annoying tick* sound over and over and over again. It was making him sick….

Kyo's eyebrow twitched as he scolded time it self.

**Damn can't that fucking clock go any faster! Seriously if that damn bell won't ring within a few minutes I will be bored to death!**: Kyo thought half slamming his head in to his desk.

Out of the corner of his eye Kyo could see a familiar gray haired youth glancing at him.

**God Damn It what doe that bastard want now!** Kyo thought while shooting one of his death glares to the rat.

As quick as the stare of those big gray orbs had appeared it had disappeared again and the boy was facing the blackboard again.

**Good...** Kyo thought getting a cocky smile on his face.

That rat really needed to mind his own damn business! Seriously who the hell does that bastard think he is the freaking pope!

Kyo grumpily put his hand under his chin using his elbow to lean on the table, he turned his head and gaze outside of the big bright window.

Then suddenly something caught his attention. A big black car was stopping right before the school, and a big man in a soot stepped out.

Kyo's eyes winded he knew that car, That was one of the Souma Family cars! What do they want now, were they maybe looking for Yuki?

or….

Kyo's throat went dry and his head began to spin.** No**….no…they couldn't…possibly..

RRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

Kyo's eyes almost shot right out of his skull and his body almost though the sealing.

As soon as the bell was done The cat quickly pulled himself back to earth and grabbed his bag.

He ran towards the door and race as quick as a hare to the front gate. He would be damned if they took Tohru….

The man was leaning against the school's gate. His eyes were staring into nothing and he had a cigarette in his hand and a lighter in the other.

As soon as the man noticed the panting, bright youth, he smiled.

The man stood upright and walked towards the boy holding out his hand, which shot a glare and did a step back in return.

The man stopped in his tracks looking a bit confused.

That face in particular pissed Kyo off. Did that bustard think he could just easily grab him or something?!

Dan what was he doing here anyway!

"and what do you want?": Kyo said in a low voice still not braking the eye contact.

At first The man seemed startled by the boy's strong eyes and voice, then the man began to chuckle.

"do you really think that kind of language is appropriate in your kind of situation, cat?" the man said wide mocking a wide grin.

Kyo quickly closed his mouth and bowed his head scolding at the ground.

What that bastard had said was unfortunately true.

At a young age Kyo had learned that the cat needed to be condescending and utterly respectful towards all the 'higher' zodiacs and all of the other Souma-family members. That's one of the basic rules that he had to obey as the cat, but for Kyo this rule was the hardest of all.

this is probably because of the personality of the cat in general and being like all obedient and all was just plainly against there nature.

They really thought about making the rules as torturous as possible he had to give them that.

The man had a strange look of satisfaction on his face when he saw the boys eyes dropping.

Then he said with a smile: "You know very well why I'm here "

Kyo's eyes winded and sweat began to form on his fore head.

The man now turned to his car and opened the black door wide while making a gesture to Kyo to get in.

The teen stood there glaring with fire in his eyes making rather clear that he would not get in willingly.

The man's eyes darkened.

"well well, looks like I will have to tell Kamisama that his little monster won't cooperate. " the grinned. "I wonder what he will do…"

Kyo stood there frozen for a moment, then he slowly made his way to the car and stepped in with not once making eye contact with the grinning man.

"good boy" the man said while he slammed the door shut.

The drive was long, silent and uncomfortable.

When they finally reached the main house Kyo was roughly pulled out of the car by the man and was half dragged to the entrance of the big family home.

Kyo just let the man pull him forward not wanting to make a commotion. The rules were simple, no one was meant to see him here so they had to be quick.

The halls were silent and there was no trace of any live, which was a little weird given how many people lived in the residents.

They now walked into the left hallway and stopped at the last door on the end.

**What? a different room?** Kyo thought furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

Maybe Akito wanted to lock him up after all!

No…..this was not the way that the god wanted him to be locked up. Akito was an sadistic and dark figure, Kyo was sure that if he wanted him to be locked away that he would do it in front of everyone only to make it as painful as possible.

The door of the room opened wide and the teen was shoved in roughly.

Almost tripping Kyo looked around the room. It was big and darkish, there were candles lighting the room showing off the fancy looking wallpaper and decorations, there was the also slight smell of incense in the air.

There on top of a few lightly colored cushions the god sat. looking at him with dark eyes and a wide grin clothing his face.

Kyo quickly stood up right glaring at the man across of him.

"now now do we glare at our masters nowadays?" the older man said widening his grin.

"how do you mean **masters**?, I don't remember ever belonging to you!" Kyo snapped at the god.

"oh is that so? " akito said standing up, walking towards the teen. Kyo on his turn took a few stapes back only for his back to meet the door.

Akito now cupped his chin in a swift movement tugging it up.

Kyo could only see those dark threatening eyes gazing dangerously into his own making him feel weak and small.

"so you say that you are **free?**, have you forgotten our little agreement?" the god spoke mockingly.

Kyo gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to fucking kill this psycho bastard! But he knew he couldn't….he really was **stuck**.

Then suddenly a pair lips crashed with his and before he could even make a move to push the other man off Kyo felt an long wet tong entered his cavern.

The boy was now in panic and started squirming around, but to no success.

The god now pulled away very pleased to see the cheeks of the boy burn a bright red.

He wanted him and he wanted him now, but he also wanted to make it as painful and horrifying for the boy as possible. Yes, he wanted to brake the boy into peaces and just devour him mercilessly. And he will, because he can.

Before Kyo knew it the god was all over him again kissing his neck hard. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain on his collarbone and soon after he could feel blood leaking out of the open bite wound.

"so sweet" he heard the other male whisper while hands slipped under his shirt.

Kyo gasped as he felt the man's cold hands railing over his bare skin.

A whimper escaped his lips when the god pinched his nipples hard sending pain and also pleasure through his body.

"s…stop it!" the teen tried to yell, but this came out as nothing more than a pleading whimper.

Then he felt those lips back on his he kept his mouth closed in order to prevent giving the man access to his mouth.

But the god wasn't that pleased bout this and quickly pinched the delicate flesh again earning a gasp and also access to the boys cavern.

The god kissed the boy hard and passionate gazing sharply into those frightened red orbs.

The god now felt the boy squirming and fighting to get free, but like hell he would let that happen.

The god swiftly grabbed the boy's shoulders and threw him in one powerful movement on the ground in the middle of the room.

The teen rapidly tried to stand up but before he could even do so the other man already on top of him.

The god cupped the boy's shin again tugging it to his own.

"now little monster, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I must warn you the hard way includes a certain little brown haired friend of yours so choose wisely." The god said glaring maniacally at the boy.

Kyo froze there for a moment knowing that the 'certain person' was Tohru.

He had to protect her he knew he had but…..still.

No! he had to do this! He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

He was the only one who deserved this nobody else. It's the rule.

The god watched with delight as the boy lowered his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes and gritted his teeth seenebly in frustration.

"the easy….way.." the boy spoke softy.

_so that's it mina hope you liked it and I will try to update sooner ^-^_


End file.
